


Trust Fall

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discover that a lonely Finn is willing to put more than just trust in their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with [pletzel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pletzel/pseuds/pletzel)
> 
> Spoilers up to the end of S3, then spec only. We would like to erect a shrine to the wonderful [](http://punkkitten2113.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://punkkitten2113.livejournal.com/)**punkkitten2113** for a thorough beta and putting up with our incessant tweaking. Baby, we dedicate this pie to you. ;-)

 

“Hey,” Blaine says, running his toes down the lengths of Kurt’s calves. There’s something about holding Kurt in the stillness of the night that’s beautiful, listening to Kurt’s slow breathing and the sound of the wind whipping through the trees outside. Blaine yearns for these moments when Kurt’s away in New York. They’ve shared so much tonight, speaking with their mouths and bodies, but he doesn’t want to sleep just yet.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt responds. “That was _certainly_ some welcome home.” The open window makes the curtains flap a little, and when a chilly gust of air hits them, Kurt shivers a little and shifts so his back curves perfectly against Blaine’s bare chest. “I knew I’d miss you, miss _us_ , and my family but...” Kurt’s pillow muffles his laugh a little and even in these moments when Kurt’s drifting off to sleep he’s still so _him_ , resonant and musical and bright.

Blaine soothes Kurt’s skin under his palms. “You didn’t realize quite how much you’d miss Finn?”

“Well.” Kurt stifles a yawn, shifting a little until he’s facing Blaine again. Even through the darkness of Kurt’s room, the soft smile on Kurt’s face is still visible. “I meant being back in Ohio, but yes. I really do miss the big lug.”

“How _did_ you manage to get here in time to pick him up from the airport?” Blaine asks, knowing compassion isn’t a word Kurt’s mentor has in her vocabulary.

“Oh, I have my ways.” Kurt’s fingertips flutter softly against Blaine’s cheek before he reaches for Blaine’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “The picture of my _single_ stepbrother looking incredibly handsome in his Army uniform.”

Against his expectations, Blaine’s missed Finn, too. He’d discussed the problems Finn might have after returning from boot camp with Kurt; neither of them had expected the same old Finn to greet them after four months away, but it’s a little like the elephant in the room. Nobody’s acknowledged how drawn in and quiet Finn seems; he’s a little like a seam that’s coming loose, and Blaine just wants to mend it, find some way to fix him. Blaine wants the _old_ Finn back, who argued with Blaine and Kurt over what TV show to watch before flashing a lopsided smile, conceding defeat as Kurt ruffled his hair.

“Do you think Finn seems a little... off?” Blaine asks tentatively. “It’s a little like he’s there but he’s not _here_ , if that makes sense.”

“Perhaps,” Kurt says, “but maybe he just needs some time to think? We both know from our time at Dalton life’s not as pleasant as you might think when you’re surrounded by hormonal young men.”

Blaine rolls over until his back is spooned against Kurt’s chest and his eyes fall closed; he savors the feeling of being cradled in the loose curve of Kurt’s body. Kurt’s palm, broad and warm, sweeps up and down his arm and over his stomach, touches gentle and sweet.

“You know... this - I miss this when you’re gone,” Blaine says, luxuriating in the comfort of contact. “Everything feels too big and lonely and overwhelming. You ground me, Kurt. I feel so much better in my skin.” Blaine drops his voice, intimate and quiet. “Because I’m not alone.”

“You’re never alone,” Kurt whispers into his ear.

“Hm. Maybe Finn needs... something like this?”

Kurt pulls away, eyeing Blaine carefully. “What exactly do you mean by ‘ _something like this_ ’”?

“I don’t know,” Blaine sighs. “Comfort? Contact? To feel special and important? _Something_.”

“By _something_ , are you implying...?” Kurt asks suspiciously.

Blaine folds a pillow under his head and shifts a little. “I don’t really know. Just... I feel like we have so much -- we love and trust each other so much. Maybe we could share that, somehow?”

“Blaine, can I be honest?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, watching Kurt’s nose wrinkle a little as he presses a light kiss to his temple.

“If you’re implying what I _think_ you are, I’m not sure I am comfortable with this conversation.”

“Kurt, I don’t mean we have to go proposition him for hot sex. I just mean maybe we could think about offering him some affection... maybe seeing what he needs or wants, and let it go from there?” Blaine trails his fingers down to tangle with Kurt’s. His voice turns playful. “Although, you have to admit, it’s not like hot sex with Finn would be a terrible thing.”

Blaine sucks in a breath and scans Kurt’s face for cues. Kurt’s biting his lip a little and then he laughs and closes his eyes, relaxing his shoulders. “You’re right,” he says, and smiles softly when Blaine leans over to kiss his nose. “Nobody should feel alone. I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Blaine says, the room falling into silence again as he rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Blaine’s close to falling asleep, images flitting inside his head when he hears a knock at the door. Immediately, he startles, springing up in bed.

“Is that...?” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear.

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine calls out, heart thumping in his chest. After a few moments, though, there’s no _call me Burt, kiddo_ which Kurt’s dad always, _always_ says. And logically, given the occupants of Kurt’s house, there’s really only one person who _could_ be there.

“It’s okay if Finn comes in, isn’t it?” Kurt says, his voice low as he switches on the bedside lamp.

Blaine nods, though the decision is made for them when Finn walks into the room. He’s wearing a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants which swing just above his ankles. If Finn wasn’t looking so dejected Blaine would make a joke about that. Instead, Blaine just watches Finn shuffle a little on his feet before Finn closes the door gently behind him.

“I thought you were trying to catch up on your sleep?” Kurt asks.

“Couldn’t,” Finn says. “I just feel...I was a little lonely, I guess.”

There’s concern etched all over Kurt’s face, and Finn’s admission tugs at both their heartstrings; Finn’s rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes, looking almost ghostlike in the shadows of the room. He seems older, somehow, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants like he’s trying to hold himself up at the edges.

“So you thought you’d stop us from getting _ours_?” Kurt says, but nods and shifts over a little. Finn sits down heavily next to Kurt and Blaine, causing the bed to dip a little. For a second there’s some awkward shuffling as they right themselves. “Is everything okay?”

Finn raises one shoulder, the neckline of his shirt slipping down a little. “I guess?”

“Wanna talk about it?” Blaine asks as he lays a hand on Finn’s bicep, and hey _wow_ did Finn fill out since he’s been gone. Not that he has an arm thing.

“Um,” Finn stares down at the bed sheets, shifting towards Blaine a little. “Can I just hang with you guys for a while?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Blaine says, squeezing Finn’s arm.

Kurt nods. “Of course you can. I could make you a hot drink, if you’d like?”

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Finn’s silent for a while, just staring a little with sad eyes as his long leg extends, toes flexing into the carpeting. “I don’t want you guys to think I’m intruding.” He pauses, “I knew it would be hard. I mean, I knew I’d miss her. Don’t get me wrong, the Army’s great; I can feel myself making a difference. Helping people. But, you know...”

“Know what?” Kurt says, smile curving up just a little. Blaine briefly wonders if Kurt’s going to say something sarcastic, but Kurt’s eyes are nothing but kind. “Finn, I’m always in your corner, but it’s hard for me to _know_ when you don’t talk to us, okay?”

“It’s hard, sometimes. God, you’re gonna think I’m pathetic. I think I’ll just... I miss... other stuff too, you know?”

“Finn,” Blaine touches Kurt’s arm gently. “Do you mean sex?”

“Oh.” Kurt’s eyes widen as he shifts his gaze across. “Oh?”

“No!” Finn folds his arms across his chest as he looks up to the ceiling. “I mean, well. Kinda. But it’s not just that. Not even mostly that. It’s the other stuff, like holding hands and making out... just being touched like that. I miss it. More than I thought I would.”

It’s such a vulnerable confession; Blaine doubts Finn would have said it had Kurt not been present. When Finn’s voice breaks, his hands digging into his thighs, Blaine looks to Kurt as if to say _I told you so_ , but Kurt is looking at Finn steadily, hands folded and chin tilted, considering.

“Finn... can I - can I try something?” Blaine hazards.

“Uh... sure?” Finn says, looking a little wary though Blaine knows Finn trust them both.

“Come here.” Climbing to his knees, Blaine opens his arms widely. “You look like you could use a hug, is all.”

Finn still seems a little uncertain, chewing his lip as he moves forward but lets Blaine curl his arms around his back. Blaine pulls Finn close; he seems content to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulders for a while.

The three of them are quiet; Kurt and Blaine’s earlier conversation resonates in Blaine’s head. It’s difficult to figure out what Finn needs or wants other than _touch_ , so Blaine rubs circles across the planes of Finn’s back, feeling strong muscles through the fabric of Finn’s shirt. When Finn places a warm palm on Blaine’s thigh, Blaine shifts his arm up and gently strokes the back of Finn’s hair with the tips of his fingers. Finn’s crew cut has grown out just a little, but his hair’s still cropped short. It hadn’t really been Blaine’s intention to pet Finn like this, but his hair feels so good under his hands it’s difficult to resist.

“Dude, that feels awesome,” Finn says. Blaine’s pretty sure his eyes are closed, and he’s practically _purring_. “Kurt, you want in? Come on!” Finn flails one hand, grasping for Kurt’s arm.

“Oh my god. _Fine_.” Kurt’s grumble is just for show, evidenced by the open smile he flashes Blaine. It’s one of Kurt’s genuine smiles Blaine loves so much, where he shows the tips of his teeth. “You guys are like puppies, I swear.”

Kurt shuffles forward and wraps his own arms awkwardly around the both of them, and Blaine swears Finn’s happy sigh is in tandem with his. Kurt shuffles a bit, settling more comfortably against Finn.

“Hugs fix everything,” Blaine mumbles, his nose hurting a little where he’s squashed against Finn’s shoulder.

Although their combined grip is so full of comfort and trust Blaine doesn’t want to break the moment, said grip is also squeezing some of the air out of his lungs. Blaine begins to pull away, but it seems Finn has other ideas. In a split second, Blaine yelps as his back hits the mattress and Finn somehow tackles Kurt, their bodies blurring into one as the pair of them wrestle on the bed.

“Finn!” Kurt squeaks as Finn slides his hands through Kurt’s sleep-mussed hair, ruffling it up. By the time Kurt’s managed to extract himself, he’s gasping for breath. “Time out!”

“That’s...” Blaine hears Finn panting, too. “Yeah I’m a little thirsty, I’m gonna...” Finn turns his head, swallowing hard; Blaine sees the small shudder run through his body. “Do you guys need anything?” Blaine tries to ignore the way Finn’s voice cracks a little.

“We’re good.” Kurt sees Finn’s composure slipping too; his hand squeezes Finn’s briefly before Finn stands to leave.

“Ugh, my _hair_ ,” Kurt says, smoothing his bangs, though the smile on his face belies the complaint.

“See what I meant?” Blaine asks, but Kurt shifts his eyes away, shoulders shrugging while his finger traces his duvet. “Come on Kurt, didn’t you see how he responded to the hugs? He’s been _starving_ for human touch.”

“Blaine,” Kurt interjects. “We just gave him some. I’ve given him some since we met him at the airport. And, might I add, my back is _still_ recovering from his rather convincing lamprey impression.”

“I know...” Blaine leans over and cups Kurt’s face in his hands, “But maybe he needs _more_. Finn’s a tactile guy. I... I think Finn wants _intimacy_. Some sort of release.”

Blaine winces as Kurt pokes his bicep. “Wait. Are you saying that _Finn’s_ going to respond to some sort of gay sex?” Blaine feels a warm rush of air as Kurt snorts. “Did those bow ties of yours finally cut off the circulation to your brain?”

Shaking his head, Blaine pulls Kurt closer again. “Affection doesn’t have to mean sex, you know that.”

“Hm.” Kurt says, and it’s clear that Kurt _is_ considering this. “It’s not been easy for me and Finn to get to a place where we’re comfortable with each other. And, I can see he needs... affection, but you know why I have reservations.”

“Of course I do,” Blaine says, running a hand down Kurt’s side, letting it rest so his fingertips curl over Kurt’s hipbone. “It just doesn’t seem fair that he can’t have what we have. You’re... you’re going to think this is cheesy, but I think what he needs is someone to make love to him.”

“You’re right, Blaine.” Kurt’s deadpan stare would scare Blaine, were he not so used to it by now. “I _do_ think that’s cheesy.”

“Hey, just listen. Think of the phrase the way the old fashioned term meant. I don’t mean we have to... do anything if it doesn’t feel right, or if he doesn’t want to. Or that you don’t want to, for that matter. But I think that making love can mean any number of things, including doing whatever another person needs to make them _feel_ loved.” Blaine takes a deep breath, because while Kurt’s indicated sex is what Finn needs, he couldn’t conceive doing anything if Kurt wasn’t receptive. “And you have to admit, Finn’s an attractive guy.”

“Fine,” Kurt shifts over and gives Blaine one of his patented eye rolls. “Fine, okay. I admit it. Finn is... pretty attractive. Hot, even. Happy?”

“Yeah.” Blaine thinks of Finn’s arms again, how Finn’s biceps felt as they flexed under his palms earlier. To his dismay, a dreamy sigh escapes.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re imagining him naked, aren’t you?”

“What? No! I was just... thinking about his arms. He’s really filled out, you know?”

There’s a little huff at that, and Kurt runs his own fingers down Blaine’s biceps, squeezing them a little. “Filled out or no, I’m pretty sure no one’s arms can hold a candle to yours.”

“You,” Blaine says, heart swelling at the smile that forms on Kurt’s face, “are absolutely adorable.”

Kurt tongue darts out, wetting his lips. “So I’ve been told, Mr. Anderson. Maybe you could show me just how adorable I am?”

Blaine can’t resist Kurt like this, playful and wanting, and soon they’re kissing again until Blaine pulls away; the expression that flashed across Finn’s face before he left the room earlier just won’t leave his mind. “Wait,” he says, not missing the pout that crosses Kurt’s face. “Shouldn’t one of us check on Finn? He’s taking quite a while to get some water.”

“Maybe he needed a minute?” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s shoulders, thumb reaching up to brush his jaw. He smiles, lightening the moment. “He’s probably trying to pack in some junk food; I have no idea how he manages to eat so much and stay fit.”

“Maybe... but I don’t think it would hurt if one of us checked on him.”

“Blaine, I’m concerned about him too, but I want to be sure we give him some space to think things through. Now,” Kurt tangles his hands in Blaine’s curls, pulling him closer. “Where were we?”

As usual, Kurt’s soft kisses make Blaine forget about everything else. When the door creaks open, neither Blaine nor Kurt pull apart. The sense of hesitation from before is somehow absent, as if their understanding and conversation have melted it away. Blaine eyes find Finn as he breaks the kiss. He’s standing in the doorway; he looks both curious and a bit embarrassed that he’s been caught watching.

“Sorry, I’ll just...I’ll go.” Finn’s face flushes, but he doesn’t tear his eyes away; they’re tracking the movement of Kurt’s finger, still tracing reverently down Blaine’s arms.

“For goodness sake.” Kurt’s voice is bordering on frosty, quickly shading away from his playful tenderness of just a minute earlier. “I’m allowed to kiss _my_ boyfriend in _my_ room.”

“We don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Blaine says; testing Finn’s reaction, he places his hand high on Kurt’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles.

“No!” Finn places his hands by his sides. “I’m not uncomfortable.”

“Really, Finn? Then why are you looking at us like we’re aliens? You’ve seen us kiss before,” Kurt points out.

“Because... I dunno, it’s... nice.” Finn blushes, kicking the door frame lightly and looking away, and Blaine nods, urging Finn to articulate what’s going through his head. “Is that kind of weird? I’m glad you guys have each other -- I can tell you’re both happy.” His shoulders hunch a little. “That’s all I wanted for her -- to be happy.”

Kurt’s gentle, now, the way Blaine loves him best; soft and open and so kind. “She is, Finn. Are you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. I know I did the right thing,” Finn says, straightening up. “For me, and for Rach. I’m pretty sure our story’s not over, but right now it’s just a little... lonely.” Finn clears his throat and half turns toward the door. “This was nice. The hugs and stuff. Thanks, guys.”

Blaine watches Finn grip the door handle tightly, but he seems reluctant to leave. His lips are twisted, body tight, and Blaine senses it’s taking Finn all his effort not to cry. All Blaine wants is to snuggle Finn again, hold him close and rub away the tension from the lines of his shoulders until that doleful look leaves his face.

Kurt must feel it too, because he moves, body angling toward Finn’s. “Wait. Don’t go yet,” Kurt whispers, sounding so tender and unsure. He takes a deep breath, almost like he’s fortifying himself for what’s to come. Something shifts, Kurt’s body softening when he moves. “I want to try something. Stand still.”

Breaking from Blaine’s touch, Kurt stands up and walks over to Finn. Their eyes never break contact; Kurt places one hand then the other on Finn’s shoulders. His motions are steady, and deliberate, and Blaine can tell that each movement is carried out with Kurt’s utmost consideration and care.

“I am sorry you’ve been so alone,” Kurt says. “I need you to know that I care about you so much.” Kurt laughs a little. “Even when we disagree on everything. Even when I have a hard time showing it.”

Kurt’s words seem to break Finn’s defences down completely. He’s still gripping the door handle, but he’s rooted in place. Blaine almost feels like he’s intruding, watching Kurt and Finn interact like this.

“Finn, do you trust me?” Kurt whispers and Finn nods, the slightest of movements, his eyes trained on Kurt’s.

Blaine clutches the sheets; he watches Kurt lean in slowly, his hands still firm on Finn’s broad shoulders. Kurt’s raised on his toes; the contrast between Kurt’s lithe frame and Finn’s larger body stark when they stand so close. Finn’s confessed to Blaine before that Kurt’s the strongest person he’s ever known but right now, it looks like Kurt’s letting Finn know he’s just as strong in his own way.

Kurt tilts his head up and presses his lips against Finn’s so gently they barely touch. Blaine’s breath catches in his throat when he hears Finn say, “Kurt.” It’s nothing more than a whisper; Finn’s hands shift up to curl around Kurt’s waist. Kurt’s eyelashes flutter slowly closed as Finn closes the distance between them and sways into Kurt’s lips; he slides one hand further up Kurt’s waist, skimming his fingers over the worn sleep shirt Kurt’s wearing that Blaine knows is soft, soothing and comforting to the touch.

“I... I gotta admit I wasn’t expecting that,” Finn says when they break apart. A smile curves on his face, crinkling the corners of one of his eyes and his cheeks are flushed just a little; it’s difficult to tell whether that’s an after effect of the kiss or due to the humid Georgia summer he’d endured during basic training. One of Finn’s hands is still on Kurt’s waist. Kurt shakes his head and pulls away a little, clearly unsure of his ground. “It was...” Finn closes his eyes and exhales. “It was nice.”

“You’re welcome?” Kurt says, all high and bright. Finn laughs in response, loud and beautiful, his entire face scrunching up.

“Um, thanks?” Finn laughs once more as his hands drop away from Kurt’s body. “For, uh, for trying that. I should probably go now,” he says, but casts his eyes in Blaine’s direction, searching Blaine’s face for non-verbal cues. Kurt’s looking to Blaine, too, but something tells Blaine that Kurt and Finn don’t need his guidance.

Blaine knows Kurt loves Finn deeply but he also knows Kurt's not _in_ love with Finn; it should be odd to watch them slot together so suddenly and comfortably, but somehow it seems natural. It’s taken Finn and Kurt a lot to trust each other. Kurt loves grand gestures; shower curtains and wedding dances and public hugs. Finn prefers smaller ones; a squeeze of his shoulder or Kurt offering to split the last slice of his favorite cheesecake.

“Hey, wait --” Blaine starts when Finn turns again, because everything seems to have led to this; both Finn and Kurt seem to want the kiss to stretch into something more.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind,” Finn says, stepping back. “I... I guess I can leave while you two... well, you know,” He waves a big hand, “carry on.”

“You don’t have to. Or... I could leave you and Kurt alone, if you wanted?”

Kurt shakes his head and wanders back to Blaine’s side, bending to give him a gentle kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine can see Finn tilting his head a little to one side and tucking his thumbs into the elastic of his sweats, pulling them down a little so there’s a hint of skin on display. Finn’s face and lower arms are tanned, but the rest of him looks obscenely pale in comparison, almost as pale as Kurt.

“I wanna,” Finn starts and when his eyes lock on Blaine’s, so wide and dark, Blaine has no doubt he’s interested. “Would you kiss me, Blaine?” Finn’s words come out in one long rush. “I mean, sorry, Kurt... Blaine... guys. I shouldn’t have. I should just go.”

Blaine stands up; a quick glance at Kurt communicates this is alright, so he reaches for Finn’s arm. It’s a soft touch, skimming down the length of his bicep and down to the bones of his wrist. Finn’s eyes close when he leans closer to Blaine, but neither offer their mouths. Instead, Finn presses himself against Blaine, molding their bodies together.

It’s a little awkward, given the difference in their heights; Blaine’s face doesn’t even reach high enough for him to bury it in the crook of Finn’s neck, but Finn is clinging onto _him_ for comfort, something Blaine is aching to give. Blaine reaches for Finn’s hand and leads him back to the bed. He rises to his knees, inching closer to the boy in his arms, so concentrated on the heat of Finn’s touch that he doesn’t even register Finn’s tears until he feels dampness against his chest.

The bed dips, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s presence, his voice gentle as he shushes Finn, telling him how proud of him he is, what an amazing man he’s become. When Finn breaks away and makes eye contact with Blaine again, his eyes are wide and look a little sore; but there’s a smile on his face, too.

“So,” Finn says hopefully, and Blaine doesn’t miss the way his eyes dart down to his lips.

“You are _incorrigible_ ,” Kurt says, sitting almost primly against the headboard of the bed. His voice is teasing, but his hands run so sure down the muscles of Finn’s back that Blaine aches to touch too, because with the sports he played in high school combined with his Army training, Finn’s got to feel wonderful. “What makes you think Blaine wants to kiss _you_?”

Finn just chuckles at the teasing lilt of Kurt’s words. “Dunno, but he seemed pretty into my guns earlier,” he says, and some of the tension’s deflected, Finn’s posture relaxing infinitesimally as Kurt continues to rub his back. Finn’s unfolding, his trust intensifying with each sweep of Kurt’s hands.

“I...” Blaine grins. “Yeah, I’m not going to lie. You look really good, Finn.”

Blaine cocks his head back a little; he can see Kurt’s fingers slide up and squeeze Finn’s shoulders encouragingly. Finn nods just a little at Blaine, so Blaine moves forward slowly, just like Kurt had before. He has to be sure this is _really_ what Finn wants, but when Kurt kissed Finn, all the worry vanished from Finn’s face. Blaine wants to do that, too.

Leaning forward, his lips meet Finn’s with the barest of pressure. It has to be comfort, a way to show Finn how loved he is; that he isn’t alone.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Blaine says, pulling away. His fingers have tangled with Kurt’s somehow over Finn’s shoulders; it’s a reminder that the moment’s one to be shared between the three of them. “Either of you,” he adds. He knows Finn trusts them but there’s still the lingering worry in the back of Blaine’s mind that this could change everything.

But then, Finn’s hands clutch at the back of his head; he drags Blaine into a kiss, his tongue gently parting Blaine’s lips. Blaine feels the bed dip as Finn shifts, pulling one knee bent onto the bed so they’re facing each other more fully. When Finn’s tongue twines with his, Blaine moans in the back of his throat. They pull away, Finn’s lips still parted, and Blaine looks at Kurt. He’s staring at them with one eyebrow raised, and that’s not a figure of speech; Kurt’s got such a flair for the dramatic he can actually _do_ that.

Kurt rises to his knees and shuffles forward a little, his actions tentative as he frames Finn’s hips within his thighs. Blaine smiles when Kurt’s arms circle Finn tightly and reach up, coming to a rest against the curve of Blaine’s neck. Finn’s wedged tightly between them, so close Blaine can feel his heart pounding against his own chest. Blaine places his hands on the outsides of Kurt’s thighs, thumbs smoothing along the smooth fabric of his pyjama pants, and Kurt’s breath stutters.

“This is,” Finn licks his lips, shifting back and closer to Kurt. “Really nice.”

Kurt turns his head, causing Finn to laugh and squirm when he noses and kisses along his neck. Blaine just _has_ to kiss Kurt, because there’s so much love; Kurt unfurling himself for Finn, so tender it hurts a little, deep in Blaine’s chest. When Blaine leans forward and catches Kurt’s lips again, Kurt pulls him into a melting kiss. It’s lush and sweet, almost like he’s trying to kiss Finn _through_ him.

Kurt pulls away, hand coming up to cup Finn’s cheek, directing Finn and Blaine into a whole new kind of kiss. Blaine keeps his eyes open and watches Finn’s close again, Kurt’s teeth just at his ear.

“God, Blaine,” Finn gasps, tilting his head back. “Can you just...?”

“Mm, yes,” Kurt says. “I think we can.”

“What do you want?” Blaine asks, Finn’s hands burning hot at his waist, fingers flexing into his flesh.

“I just...” Finn’s throat bobs as he swallows. “Can I just watch you two for a while?”

Kurt bites his lip a little before he looks at Finn; his hesitation prickles heat under Blaine’s skin. It’s been a very long time since he’s seen Kurt so unsure and so hesitant, but so _wanting_.

Blaine sweeps a thumb over Finn’s face, skimming over the mole just above his mouth before tracing his cheekbone. “Are you sure?” he asks, because there’s something so fragile about this moment; he doesn’t want to break the spell, whatever it is, that’s keeping Finn there, that’s tethering the three of them.

“Yeah,” Finn shifts, ungainly and awkwardly big between Blaine and Kurt until he’s out of their way. “I’m sure.”

Blaine looks across to Kurt, who nods, stormy eyes sparking desire. Kurt breathes steadily, threading Finn’s fingers through his, squeezing Finn’s hand tightly.

“Yeah, okay.” Blaine knows he’s sounding hoarse; he’s never thought of himself as a person who likes to put on a show -- well, at least, not _that_ kind. Finn’s clearly a captive audience, though, panting a little, his hands fisting the material of his sweatpants.

Blaine’s palms tingle when they run steadily up Kurt’s waist and brush over his ribs, tugging him closer. Kurt’s lips are already open, wanting and desperate over Blaine’s as Kurt’s free hand tangles through the curls at the base of Blaine’s skull. They’ve both risen to their knees a little; Kurt adjusts the angle of their lips and really just goes for it, mouth hot and taking. Blaine’s body sags into him, skin jumping and eyes flying open when a rougher, larger hand than the one he’s used to comes up to stroke the curve of his hip, thumb sliding just along the waistband of his pants.

“Finn,” Blaine breaks away from Kurt, breath short with pleasure. Kurt’s teeth are digging into his neck and he feels cool air hit his skin in the wake of Finn’s touch, Finn’s fingers trailing across his skin, sliding up to circle the dip where Blaine’s waist meets his ribs. “What, is this --”

“Don’t stop,” Finn asks quietly, and Blaine nods, eyes locking on Finn’s. Kurt’s hand slides slowly down the nape of Blaine’s neck, down the curve of his spine and Blaine sighs into Kurt’s skin, fumbling a little to tug at the hem of his shirt.

“Finn,” Blaine asks. “Would you...?”

“Help? Oh. Um, yeah.” Finn’s hands shake as he pulls Kurt’s shirt up. Eyes wide, Finn traces the lines of Kurt’s toned abs carefully. Kurt’s so beautiful -- seeing him like this _always_ gives Blaine a rush, but watching Kurt _be_ appreciated by someone else is something new entirely.

“Oh, fuck,” Blaine says, pulling Finn in for another kiss. Blaine’s body’s pumping heat and desire as Finn’s tongue meets his eagerly, Finn groaning into his mouth without any hesitancy. When Kurt whimpers softly, Finn pulls away from Blaine so quickly his mouth is still open, body swaying into the place where Finn was moments before.

Finn starts pulling Kurt closer until Kurt is straddling him; Blaine’s head swims. It’s clear that Finn wants this, so much; they all do. Kurt’s hands frame Finn’s face softly, bodies flush and moving carefully against each other, and _oh god_ , watching them like this makes Blaine so hard, the sounds going straight to his already very interested cock.

Blaine runs shaky hands over whatever parts of Kurt and Finn he can touch, shifting on the bed so he can take turns kissing and biting at both their necks, and he breaks away only to watch Finn exploring Kurt’s soft, sweet skin.

“Yours, too.” Kurt tangles his hands in the hem of Finn’s shirt. “ _Please_.”

Finn nods and tears his shirt off. Blaine doesn’t miss the awe in Kurt’s eyes as he reaches out to map the planes of Finn’s chest. Though the room’s a little dark, Kurt’s eyes are so bright but when they flick to Blaine’s, Blaine can sense Kurt’s perhaps more nervous than his actions suggest.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, softly. “Are you okay with this?” he asks to both of them.

“I...” Kurt coughs a little, clearing his throat. “I think we need to define our boundaries. Finn, if at any time you’re not... okay. You have to tell us.”

“Um, like, one of those safewords or something?”

The look on Kurt’s face is a mixture of arousal and amusement, like he can’t believe Finn even knows of such a thing. “A _no_ will suffice,” Kurt says, then hesitates, bringing his fingers up tentatively. “Can I touch you again?” he asks, and when Finn nods, Kurt skims his hand down Finn’s bare chest appreciatively. “Mm, you feel so good here.” He taps his fingers just below Finn’s pecs. “Finn, you’re so hot.”

“Yeah,” Finn sounds oddly contemplative. “I always run hot. Guess it’s good when I’m stuck here, but sucks when I’m in Georgia, _man_.”

Blaine laughs, pressing a dry kiss against Kurt’s hand, pulling away so Kurt can slide it a little further down Finn’s chest and rest it just above the waistband of Finn’s sweatpants. The pair of them rake their eyes over Finn’s body in tandem, taking in his strong shoulders and arms. In spite of the Army training there’s still a little give, a layer of softness on top of his muscles that Blaine and Kurt don’t have, and it’s utterly adorable.

“Uh, Finn? That’s not really what Kurt meant.”

“Yes, _Finn_ ,” Kurt says, stopping to flick his tongue against Finn’s neck. “Shut up and let me appreciate you.”

Finn tilts his head back a little. “Make me,” he says quietly over the soft sounds Kurt makes, mouthing his way down Finn’s neck.

“And how do you propose I do that?” Kurt flirts, leaning up to smile into Finn’s eyes.

“I, I don’t know, I..” Finn groans, low and dark in his throat and the noise is so salacious, so unlike anything Blaine’s heard from Finn before, it goes straight to Blaine’s cock. “Figured, _ah_ , figured you guys would know how to shut me up just fine.”

It’s pure Finn, good-natured humour behind his determination; it’s exactly what Blaine needs to see.

“Finn,” Kurt says. “If I get behind you, I can hold you? Would you like that?”

Finn nods mutely as they shift positions, tilting his head back against Kurt’s chest. As large as Finn is, he seems to slot between them beautifully. Blaine’s heart pumps fast because he loves searching out each spot on Kurt’s body that makes him feel as good as he deserves to, and he’s aching to do the same for Finn.

“Can we...” Finn’s eyes close while Blaine sweeps circles across Finn’s pecs. Blaine takes in Finn’s body again, watching his chest, lightly dusted with freckles, rise and fall. “Can we just... do this for a while?”

“Anything you want,” Kurt says, and Finn’s whole body shivers when Kurt pulls him up a little, so he’s almost sitting on Kurt’s lap. When Kurt’s eyes meet Blaine’s, they’re soft again, not sparking with arousal as they were earlier. Things seem to have slowed down a little, but Blaine doesn’t mind. The image of his boyfriend holding Finn close, soothing him with gentle touches, is something Blaine’s so intent on committing to his memory he doesn’t need to focus on much else.

“Comfortable?” Blaine asks Finn, and Finn nods; his lips seem fuller when they part, Finn’s tongue running carefully over his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Finn says. “This is like... that thing they do, when you close your eyes and just let someone catch you. You know, it’s like a trust fall.”

“Good,” Kurt says softly against Finn’s neck, “you deserve this, Finn; I’ve got you,” and Blaine can hear Finn relax, hear his breaths steady as Kurt’s hands reach out to map the contours of his shoulders and arms reverently.

It’s not about _his_ needs right now, Blaine knows that, but he aches when Finn makes a small noise in the back of his throat -- a slightly desperate noise. Kurt’s arms are wrapped around Finn, holding him firmly in place, legs bracketing Finn’s. Blaine’s heart is swamped with tenderness; he leans forward a little, snaking his arms around the pair of them. Briefly, Blaine wonders if Finn’s thinking about going to sleep because he’s so quiet, his chest rising and falling as Kurt kisses the back of his neck, still holding him closely.

“I kinda want to take these off and keep going,” Finn says, gesturing to his sweatpants; it’s pretty crude and blunt, but it’s another indication Finn’s just so _comfortable_ with the pair of them. “But, s’nice here. I don’t wanna move.”

“Quick, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice drips with the sarcasm Blaine loves, even though it does drive him a little mad sometimes. “Get The Defabricator!”

“Did you just make a Doctor Who reference?” Blaine asks, his eyebrows raised, and shakes his head. As Finn mumbles something about how _awesome_ Captain Jack is, Blaine shuffles down the bed a little, feeling Finn’s stomach jump under his palms, resting his hands just above the waistband of Finn’s sweatpants. “Can I?”

There’s a flush on Finn’s face as he nods vigorously, eyes still a little uncertain.

“Hey,” Kurt soothes, and Blaine’s amazed at how well Kurt does know Finn because they can’t even see the expressions on the other’s faces. “You’re safe with us; I promise.”

“It’s... it’s not that,” Finn starts. “I trust you, it’s just,” he nods, and covers Blaine’s hand with a large, warm palm. “I’m a little...”

When Blaine shifts his palm further down, he can feel how hard Finn is as his hand brushes over the front of Finn’s sweats and Finn arches his hips up; Blaine hadn’t felt quite right staring at Finn’s cock before because he figured it was up to Finn to direct how far he’d want them to go. It’s obvious now, though, what Finn is afraid of. Blaine watches Kurt’s hands sweep along Finn’s sides, reassuring him.

“Finn,” Blaine soothes, “we’re so hard.” He doesn’t even have to look to Kurt for confirmation; they’re so attuned to each other Blaine can read Kurt’s arousal from the sounds of his breath. “Nervous?” Blaine says, softly. “At any time, if you want to --”

“No!” Finn’s voice startles him and Kurt, Blaine realizes, as Kurt’s eyes fly open, large and beautiful. “I mean, yeah, I _am_ nervous, but... the good kind. It’s okay. I want this.”

Blaine reaches out to cup Finn’s face, making eye contact again before kissing him, lips and tongue searching, desperate with a need to make this so, so good for Finn. He pulls away by increments, brushing lips and teeth over Finn’s mouth before slowly reaching out and skimming his hand along the waistband of Finn’s sweatpants. Finn’s breath hitches in the back of his throat like before, but he never looks away from Blaine’s eyes; the trust and need there resonates deep into Blaine’s fingers and chest.

“Finn,” Blaine says, beginning to roll Finn’s sweatpants down his hips; Finn raises them, reaching to help Blaine tug them off with his underwear. Blaine shuffles down the bed so he can remove them and throw them on the floor. “You’re _gorgeous_ ,” he says, and as much as he’s aching to see all of Finn, he forces himself to look up to meet Kurt’s eyes and then Finn’s eyes in turn.

“Finn,” Kurt breathes, stunned by what he sees, “You’re so hot. Perfect. Let us make you feel good,” he begs. Blaine’s heart clenches at the love and care on Kurt’s face, written in the timbres of his voice. “You deserve this. So, so much.”

“Yeah, but I’m... not gonna lie, I want this so bad, but you two are just...” Finn makes a strange gesture with his hands. “Don’t you need -?”

“Ssh,” Blaine reassures him. “Kurt would never lie to you. We’ve got you. Let us take care of you.”

“Okay,” Finn says, the word breaking up between one long exhale as he closes his eyes and bites his lip a little. “Kurt, kiss me. _Please_.”

Kurt reaches up to cup Finn’s face; a groan echoes through the room when their lips meet. It’s Finn, Blaine realizes -- Kurt’s never sounded like that before -- Blaine knows the noises his boyfriend makes like the back of his hand. When they break away, Finn’s squirming in Kurt’s lap, Kurt’s left hand snug against Finn’s side.

“Oh, you feel so good,” Kurt says. “So good like this. Can I feel you against me?”

“Naked?” Finn’s gaze shifts to Blaine briefly then back to Kurt.

Blaine laughs a little when Kurt breathes a seductive _yes_ into Finn’s skin. At that, Finn shuffles away from Kurt to give him enough room. Both of them watch Kurt remove his pajama pants. Blaine would love to undress Kurt slowly, feeling the silky fabric of the material against his palms before Kurt’s under him, hard and wanting and willing. The thought of Finn in that position, his cock hard and leaking and flushed against his stomach while Kurt grinds up against him, makes Blaine move in closer to capture Finn’s lips in another kiss.

“Doing okay?” Blaine checks in, Finn’s thick hair just long enough for Blaine to card his fingers through.

“Yeah,” Finn breathes, voice hazy with pleasure. “ _So_ okay.”

Blaine laughs, peppering kisses across Finn’s cheeks and nose until Kurt’s settled back into place, beckoning Blaine and Finn back into their earlier position, his legs spread invitingly. As Finn slides back into place, Blaine catches a glimpse of Kurt’s incredible cock, steel-hard, pressed between his stomach and Finn’s back. It’s intimate, more so than before because there’s nothing between them now. Blaine watches the tips of Kurt’s fingers whiten when he reaches up to grip Finn’s shoulders.

When Blaine moves in to kiss Finn again, Finn’s pliant under his touch, Kurt shifting back against the headboard and circling his arms again, pulling all three of them together.

“You’re both so warm against me,” Kurt says. “This is...”

“Yeah,” Finn adds, flashing Blaine a soft smile. “It’s is.” Finn’s flirty, and light, and letting himself go in the moment. Blaine trails his finger down the scatter of hair between Finn’s pecs and Finn leans back against Kurt, moaning in response.

Blaine shifts down a little so he’s flat on his stomach, face resting on Finn’s thigh. “I’d love to suck you, taste you and feel you in mouth,” he says, cock twitching at the thought of being able to give Finn pleasure in that way. “Is that something you’d enjoy?”

Finn’s circling his hips a little, head tilted back as Kurt’s tongue flicks out against the side of his neck, and Blaine doesn’t think Finn’s in much of a position to articulate an answer. So, instead of waiting, he sweeps his tongue over Finn’s stomach where the skin is slightly salty; he’s so different from Kurt and everything is new, just as new to Blaine as it is to Finn.

“Would you like that?” Kurt asks, “Blaine’s mouth on you?”

Finn shifts his head towards Kurt’s mouth, moaning through the kiss this time. Kurt breaks away with a wet sound that aches through Blaine’s skin. His eyes meet Blaine’s; they’re dark and knowing and _fuck_ , Blaine can tell Kurt’s so turned on.

“He’d love to make you feel good, he’s so good at it.” Kurt’s tongue curls out, dirty and blatantly sexual, trailing up the tendon of Finn’s neck.

“Please,” Finn says as Blaine leans forward and presses wet kisses against his stomach. When he presses his face forward, Finn arches his whole body up, Blaine holding onto Finn’s hips as he’s sure Finn’s about to shake him right off the bed. “Blaine, oh god, _please_.”

It’s so different doing this to Finn; it’s a challenge when Blaine hooks his arms under Finn’s thighs; his limbs heavier against the backs of Blaine’s elbows than Kurt’s. Blaine scans his eyes up Finn’s body, his chest flushed, nipples peaked, and he’s biting his lip. He doesn’t want to rush this; it has to be slow, gentle and caring. Intimate and as personal as they can make it for him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looks up at Kurt again. His boyfriend’s kissing Finn quietly, lips gently sliding together, and Blaine just lets himself watch, entranced at how beautiful they look like this.

“Oh, Finn,” Kurt says as they pull away, Finn’s thighs shaking against Blaine’s arms. Kurt’s hands sweep across Finn’s chest, brushing his nipples then sliding a little lower until they’re almost touching his cock.

Finn’s breath comes out as a shudder, his back arching off the bed. “Yeah,” he says, as Blaine wets his lips and shifts his head down a little, sweeping his tongue along the crease of Finn’s thigh at first, “God, just..”

“Just wait,” Blaine hears Kurt say, whisper soft. “This is going to be so good, you have no idea.” When Blaine flashes his eyes up, Finn’s half-turned his head, face glimmering with a little sweat; he’s panting into Kurt’s mouth, lips not quite meeting this time.

“Yeah.” Blaine swallows, and finally lets himself really look. Finn’s cock is gorgeous. Long and smooth, wider than Kurt’s, flushed and shining wetly at the tip. “Oh, wow.”

There’s a silence that follows his exclamation, broken when all three start to laugh in tandem.

“Shut up!” Still laughing, Blaine pinches the sensitive skin just inside Finn’s thigh then strokes it gently with his thumb and finger. Finn’s laughter turns into a throaty gasp, Kurt still giggling softly into Finn’s neck; it’s good, though. The laughter has split the tension and they’re all more comfortable. Blaine and Finn take simultaneous breaths when Blaine shifts lower. There’s no more warning, no waiting or hesitation before his tongue works steadily from the base of Finn’s cock to the tip.

“G _od_ ,” Finn gasps, and he’s loud -- louder than Blaine thought he might be. Blaine lets Kurt shush him, smiling as he works his mouth over Finn’s hot length. Blaine’s eyes wander up, taking in Finn’s open mouth, eyes hooded as he basks in the sensations. Kurt’s eyes are dark and hot, burning through Blaine’s. There is a spark, an understanding and connection and Blaine knows that he’s never felt so in love as he does now.

Drawing it out, Blaine rubs his lips over the tip of Finn’s cock, wet and slow. His tongue darts out, tiny lick after lick, savoring the precome starting to collect. Finn tastes so different; it’s new and heady, and when Blaine licks his lips until they’re wet and slick and starts to sink his mouth over Finn, he throbs so hard, it shocks a moan out of him.

The stretch is bigger as well; Finn’s a little wider than Kurt. Blaine fidgets, settling in and relaxing his mouth. Finn feels amazing, dick jerking reflexively when Blaine goes as far as he can, swallowing and breathing slowly through his nose.

“Oh, oh, _shit_ ,” Finn’s breath rushes out.

“I know,” Kurt trills, a little proud. “He’s such a good boy, look at how much he loves it.”

Blaine grips the base of Finn’s cock, alternating between sure, slow strokes and feather light touches, cradling his balls with his other hand. Finn’s too wide to keep him inside his mouth for too long, so Blaine changes things up periodically. He takes long, wet licks over and over, rubbing the tip of Finn’s cock over his cheek and mouth, spreading precome and spit. As he works his way lower, he lets himself explore, taking the weight of one ball and then another into the gentle sucking pressure of his mouth.

“Finn,” Blaine breathes into the lovely humid space between his lips and Finn’s skin, rolling his hips against the mattress. “You taste so good, and _oh_ , you feel so good.”

“Mmmm.” Finn’s hands reach out blindly; his head tilted back against Kurt’s shoulder, eyes closed. His hands fumble their way to Blaine’s hair where they rest gently, more gently than Blaine would have thought.

“You look amazing,” Kurt keeps praising and encouraging, his fingers bolder as they brush over Finn’s nipples and pinch lightly when Finn moans. Blaine skates his fingers over the hot planes of Finn’s stomach until they brush the tips of Kurt’s exploring fingers, barely meeting but enough to ground Blaine in the moment.

“Does it feel good?” Kurt’s whisper is dark, “We want you to feel good; special, because you’re so special.”

Blaine listens with half an ear, focusing most of his attention on making this unforgettable; on how much this turns him on. Inside his soft cotton pants, his own cock is so hard -- he can feel the throb and sensitivity where he’s pressed against the bed. Finn’s deep in his mouth again, Blaine’s saliva dripping Finn’s balls, Blaine’s own shameless moans filling the air when Finn moves suddenly.

“Kurt -” Finn’s voice is cracked, raw with pleasure. “The way you’re moving against me.” Finn’s hips shift up against Blaine in slight waves, his collarbones and chest sheening with sweat. “You feel so good.”

Kurt groans, hands coming around to grip Finn’s waist as he presses against him. Blaine feels them shifting, Kurt folding his legs under awkwardly until he’s kneeling, legs spread wide. Kurt’s long fingers curl over Finn’s shoulders, grip strong; Blaine loves Kurt like this, too turned on for delicacy or hesitation. Blaine pulls up just until the head of Finn’s cock is left, letting his tongue explore the deep ridge of the head, eyes on Kurt and Finn.

“Finn,” Kurt’s breathless, head slumped against Finn’s shoulder. “Can I --”

“Yes,” Finn’s hands reach down and squeeze Kurt’s thighs, indents standing out against Kurt’s flesh as Finn moves his hands, rubbing rough circles. “Anything, yes.”

Blaine ducks his head again, sinking down deeper and gripping tightly at Finn’s hips as he hears Kurt rummage through the night table drawer.

“Oh,” Kurt whimpers, Blaine looking up again. Kurt’s movements are smoother, hips rolling so he’s rubbing hard and sure against Finn’s back. “Tell us what you want. We want to make you feel so, so good.” Kurt’s voice is broken, jerking and pausing with his movements.

“Like this, just like this.” Finn’s body twists; Blaine groans low and hard around him. In his mouth, Finn’s throbbing, and in his own groin, heat and need are pooling and spinning.

“Oh, yes, _yes_ ,” Kurt says, Blaine knowing by the thready quality of his voice Kurt's almost there, on the cusp of falling apart completely.

“I’m so, oh, close,” Finn says, hands tightening in Blaine’s curls. “Blaine, I’m...”

“Do it,” Blaine’s voice is so deep his words seem to crawl through his mouth as he pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “let us see.” He slides his hand, hard and sure over Finn’s cock, feeling himself so close to the precipice as Finn pulses in his hand, as he watches Kurt’s fingers clench and unfurl against Finn’s skin.

“Finn, Finn,” Kurt recites against Finn’s shoulder, then turns Finn’s face against his own in a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, sloppy and desperate until Finn’s body bows hard, his come spurting hot and wet over Blaine’s fist and his own stomach. Behind him, Kurt cries out, stifling himself by digging his teeth into Finn’s shoulder, shaking as he rocks himself through his climax.

Blaine hangs on the edge, listening to them both breathing hard and groaning before grinding down into the sure pressure of the mattress, once, twice, before coming hard and wet into his own pants.

Even through his own orgasm, Blaine makes sure to ease Finn through his, gentling and milking the last of it. Smiling, he looks up, resting his chin on the knob of Finn’s hipbone. Above him, Kurt scatters kisses across Finn’s face, caressing Finn’s eyelids and lips so softly with his mouth, the three of them still panting for breath. Blaine’s not sure how much time passes when Finn finally opens his eyes, both him and Kurt looking down to make contact.

“Wow. I, um... thank you?” Kurt laughs from behind Finn, and Blaine’s grin widens as he feels Finn’s body vibrate.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, pressing a chaste kiss against Finn’s stomach. “You’re very, _very_ welcome.”

“That was,” Finn pauses, and Blaine takes the opportunity to run his hand gently over Finn’s thigh while Kurt’s arms come around to hold him. “No one’s ever done that, so, um... you really like that, don’t you?”

Blaine laughs as Kurt rolls his eyes, lightly swatting the top of Finn’s head. “Finn,” the touch of exasperation and sarcasm makes Finn grin a little, “We’re _gay_. Of course we like it.”

“We like all kinds of things,” Blaine teases, ducking his head.

“What --” Finn stops, watching wide-eyed as Blaine starts licking him clean. “Oh god, that is so hot, I never --”

“Mmm,” Blaine sucks gently at the rounded curve of Finn’s stomach, then crawls up until his mouth meets Kurt’s. Hungrily, Kurt opens his mouth, sucking Blaine’s tongue as Finn shifts to the side a little, Kurt pulling Blaine into his arms.

“Finn,” Kurt licks his lips, reaching down to trail his hand down Finn's stomach, rubbing his fingers through what come is left behind and raising his hand to Blaine’s mouth. “Oh, Blaine, he tastes so good.”

“Here,” Blaine laves his tongue over Kurt’s proffered fingers, collecting the last remnants before leaning up and pressing his mouth against Finn’s mouth, whispering to him. “Taste how good it is.”

Blaine tilts his head and uses his tongue to part Finn’s lips a little. Hesitant, Finn lets his tongue trace the seam of Blaine’s mouth and Blaine swears Finn’s smiling into his mouth as they pull apart.

Kurt hums a little, nosing into the space behind Finn’s ear, waiting his own turn. When Kurt turns towards Finn this time, the sound of their kisses, tender and deep, fill the room. Blaine slides up Finn’s body to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around Finn until his fingers slip against the lube and Kurt’s come, spread across Finn’s back. His fingers brush against Kurt’s stomach; both boys are whispering words of pleasure against Finn’s mouth and ear.

“So. That,” Finn says. “That was... that was incredible.”

Kurt reclines against the headboard, taking Finn with him so that Finn’s head rests against his chest. “Good,” Kurt says, running his fingers down Finn’s scalp, skimming them reverently over any part of Finn he can reach. “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

Finn takes a minute, breathing slowly, grunting a little when Blaine drapes himself against his side, squishing Kurt’s thigh between them.

“Yeah,” Finn says. “About to crash, dude, but... better.”

“Good,” Blaine yawns into Finn’s shoulder. Everything’s stiller somehow, and he just feels so _safe_ , feeling everything blur and fade at the edges as he begins to drift off to sleep, too.

“As lovely as you two look falling asleep, you’re both heavy,” Kurt says shortly, Blaine grunting when a finger he’s very well acquainted with pokes him in the arm. “And I’m getting sticky. May we resume this portion of the evening once we’ve cleaned up a bit?”

Blaine looks up in time to see Finn turn to shoot Kurt a familiar grin; it spreads warmth and contentedness through Blaine’s body, watching Finn and Kurt slip back into the comfortable relationship they’ve had as long as Blaine’s known them both.

“Sure... but can we... can I stay for a bit after?”

Kurt smiles as he looks down to Blaine, then across to Finn, and nods. “That would be lovely.

**Notes**

1\. Neither of us have written this pairing before, and we'd be absolutely delighted with any feedback you'd like to give, or even if any crazy soul out there wants more in this universe we've somehow created.  



End file.
